Radioactive
by platypusgirl27
Summary: (movieVerse) The sequel to Contamination (read that one first). "I have a feeling that Judge Peckinpah has been lying to us." There will be a third story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The first chapter for the sequel of Contamination. Are you prepared?**

* * *

Red walked, no ran, to Matilda's house. What he found was worse than anything they could ever imagine. The bottle, the symbol, the officer, were all pieces of a bigger puzzle. A huge puzzle. Something bigger than the pigs declaring war.

Red bust into the room startling his rat pack group of friends. "Bottle...symbol...officer...Judge...liar...big." He gasped between deep breaths. _**Speak when you can breathe.**_

Chuck walked over and put his hand on Red's shoulder. "Red, what is wrong?"

"We need to go somewhere private." Red said finally able to breathe.

"I know a place." Bomb whispered to them. "It is a cave very high up. I found it while rock climbing."

"You rock climb?" Chuck asked shocked.

"Yeah. It keeps me calm. I like going up to that cave to think."

 _ **I didn't know he could think.**_ _C!_ _ **What?**_ Red smiled. "Let's start climbing." _**Is that the best you got?**_ "Shut up C!" He blushed and pointed out the door. "Let's get going."

* * *

The climb up the mountain was hard. Bomb was the only one who knew the wall like the back of his hand so it took them a lot longer then it should have to get to the top. When they got to the top they, except Bomb, was surprised to see a giant lake.

"Is that… the lake of wisdom?" Chuck asked shaking with anticipation.

"Yup." Bomb pointed to a piece of stone sticking out of the wall of the mountain. "That is where the cave is."

Red turned around to make sure everyone was still with them. Hal, Bubbles, Stella, Willow, Gale, Poppy, Dahlia, Matilda, and Luca. Yup, they were all here. He was surprised that the whole group actually followed them up the mountain. They could've just stayed in Matilda's home.

They walked around the lake, past an old tree, and up steep steps to the opening of the cave. "I think Mighty Eagle used to live here. If he existed that is." Bomb said leading them deep into the cave. He stopped halfway in the cave and leaned back against the wall. "Alright, this should be a good place. What's up Red?"

"Well, I walked out of my house to see a police officer standing by the water. When he saw me, he dropped something and ran."

"What did he drop?" Stella asked moving closer to him.

Red looked down at his hands wondering if he should show them. _**If something is going on, they are already apart of it. Show them.**_ "This." He pulled out the bottle with the symbol and held it out to her. "This bottle has the same symbol from the letters the pigs sent."

"Are you sure it is from the two letters?" Bomb asked. "Are you completely sure?"

Red raised an eyebrow. "How do you there are two letters?"

Bomb rolled his eyes in reply. "You told us before."

"Yeah," Willow cut in shyly. "When you were explaining everything to us."

"Oh." Red blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I guess I'm just a bit jumpy."

Chuck smiled. "It's okay. We've been through a lot."

"I have a feeling," Red said looking down at the bottle. "That Judge Peckinpah has been lying to us."

* * *

They all agreed that the next morning, when the Judge is at court, they will break into his house and search it. They hoped to find some piece of evidence that leads to what was in the bottle.

That morning Red awoke to the sound of banging on his door. He looked at the time and frowned. It was to early for the plan. He got up out of bed and went downstairs to open the door. Who he found standing on his steps shocked him; Leonard. Leonard pushed past Red into the house and hid.

Red close the door and peeked out his window to see what the pig was hiding from. He saw two police officers walk back into the forest as if giving up on something.

"Are they gone?"

Red looked down at the pig curled up on the ground. "Yeah, they are."

Leonard sighed and got up. He dusted off himself and pulled his cloak tighter. "Did you not get my letter? I told you to meet me at the other side of the island."

Red frowned. "That police officer took the letter."

Leonard sighed. "Of course. The guy took the letter and those two guys waited for me to arrive."

Red shook his head. "Why did you want to meet me?"

"I needed to discuss an important matter with you."

"And that is…?"

Leonard sighed. "I need to show you something." He turned around and took off his cloak.

Red gasped. Leonard had six eyes in the shape of a star on his back. There were cracks in his skin connecting the eyes. It looked horrible. "Did.. did I cause this?" _**How? I thought we weren't contagious.**_

Leonard sighed. "When we got back to Piggy Island, I got deathly ill. I stayed in bed for a week. After that week I thought 'Hey I'm better.' but I wasn't. A horrible pain came from my back. It felt like I was being ripped apart. One morning I awoke to nothing. No pain. I was getting out of bed when Ross came in. He screamed. I had these eyes on me."

Red felt so horrible. He didn't mean for this. "I'm so sorry."

"I also know you lied about the village and the infections." Leonard said pulling his cloak back on. "I saw the village and all of the birds. They were so happy."

Red sighed. "We had to keep you from stealing our eggs."

Leonard smiled. "It's alright. You did it to save your village. I would do the same for my kingdom."

Red smiled. "Is that all?"

"I guess you can infect other species but not your own." Leonard paused. "That means I can't infect my pigs. At least I hope."

Red looked worried. "Did you… touch someone?"

Leonard turned around on the verge of tears. "I touched Ross. I don't want him to go through what I went through."

Red didn't know who Ross was but he could he was important to him. "Don't worry. I'm sure he will be fine."

Leonard sniffled. "Thank you."

Suddenly someone was knocking on the door. Leonard hid while Red went to open the door. He sighed seeing that it was Chuck.

Chuck stepped inside and closed the door. "Look. We went to his house. We couldn't search his place because he and these two officers showed up. They were talking about how someone got away."

Red grinned. "Hey Leonard! You can come out now!"

Leonard appeared from Red's kitchen holding an apple. "Sorry I found food and… Oh, hello." He awkwardly waves.

Chuck waves back shocked. "He was the one they were after?"

"Yeah. They didn't want him to tell me what I can do." Red said turning back to the pig. "It's okay, you can eat it."

"What you can do? What do you mean?"

Red sighed. "I infected him. I can only infect other species."

Chuck gasps. "That is messed up! Well, at least you can only infect the pigs and Mighty Eagle -if he was real that is."

"Isn't Mighty Eagle a bird?"

"He is the only bird who can fly. He may be a bird but he is made differently."

 _ **Man, he sounds like an infomercial.**_ Red stifles a laugh. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You never know when it could come in handy." Chuck winks.

 _ **I told you he was gay.**_ _Whatever. It doesn't matter._ "I think we have another meeting and this time we are doing it here. Go get the others Chuck."

Chuck ran away and in seconds came back. "They're on their way."


	2. Chapter 2

The whole group, except Chuck, Red, and Bomb, stood around Leonard looking at him suspiciously. Red and Chuck stood by making sure none of them hurt the pig while Bomb leaned against a wall not really interested in the pig.

Leonard smiled nervously. "Hi, Red's friends. As you know I am Leonard. A pig." He pulled at the collar of his cloak. "I have to show you something I guess." He took off revealing his back. He did a slow 360 making sure all of them saw it.

Bomb gasped. He walked over to Red. "Did you cause that?"

Red nodded sadly. "I can only infect another species." _**Wait if you infect another species then…**_ "Don't touch Leonard!" He shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him shocked by his outburst. Red pushed his way through them and stood in front of Leonard. "If you touch him you will become infected."

"What?" Stella asked backing away.

"If I can do it. That means he can do it."

Everyone moves away from Leonard. They didn't want to take any chances. Leonard pulls his cloak back on and smiles. "Do you have any more apples, Red?"

Red laughs. "They're in the fridge." When Leonard left the room he sighs. "Two police officers were after him. They knew he was coming and they wanted to capture him."

"Why?" Stella asked watching for Leonard. They didn't want him to hear their conversation just in case.

"They probably wanted to experiment on them." Chuck said. He turned to Bomb who was back leaning against the wall. "What do you think Bomb?"

Bomb shrugged. "Why would they need to experiment on him?"

Chuck looked over at Red. "Red… do you remember where they took you for the experiments?"

Red closed his eyes trying to think. "I remember it was underground. And they never took me into the village. I guess it is someplace under the orphanage."

"Should we go check it out?" Bubble, who rarely spoke, asked.

Red shook his head. "We should wait until the heat dies down."

* * *

That plan didn't work out so well. The next day a group of suited police officers broke down Red's door. Red tried hard to keep them away from Leonard but it was no use. They took Leonard away, but in the scuffle Chuck somehow managed to slip something into the pocket of the pig's cloak.

Red watched them take him away with tears in his eyes. The other day Leonard looked so scared and that night Red promised to protect him. He had failed. He never felt so horrible in his whole life. He looked over at Chuck wanting to know what he felt.

To his surprise Chuck was smiling. "What is wrong with you?" He asked, more like yelled. "They just took him away!"

Chuck grins. "I slipped him a key."

"What?"

"I just hope he checks that pocket."

Red quickly hugs Chuck. "Oh you crazy duck! You saved him. Thank you."

Chuck laughs and hugs back. "I'm a Goldfinch. And you're welcome."

 _ **Red, how did they know he was here?**_ Red pulls away. "How did they know he was here?"

Chuck shook his head. "They must've made a guess. If they chased him to the beach then the only place to hide was here."

 _ **He's right.**_ "But why did they wait until now to come and get him? They could've busted into my house yesterday."

"Did they know he was here yesterday?"

There was one thought on their mind; Was there a spy? There couldn't be. They trusted all of their friends. All of them had a good heart. None of them could be a spy.

"There must be another reason." Red said closing his eyes. _Think. Think._ _ **Today is the day Judge Peckinpah announces new laws right? Everyone will be at the courtroom. No witnesses.**_ He gasps. "That is it C! Of course! Everybody will be off the streets so the police can easily take Leonard to wherever."

Chuck frowns. "We don't know where that will be though. And that key. That key might not even help him."

Red sighs. "You're right Chuck but we have to hope. All we can do is hope."

* * *

After the court ceremony, the group met up at Red's place. Red sadly told them how Leonard was taken away and the thoughts they had on the situation. "What are your thoughts?" He asked.

Hal and Bubbles thought Leonard didn't deserve being taken away like a prisoner. "He didn't do anything." Bubbles commented quietly.

Stella was too distraught at the thought that there was a spy in their group. Who wouldn't be? Gale was trying to calm her down by giving her a list of friends who would never be a spy.

Willow was distraught too. She was on the verge of tears. Bomb held her in his arms telling her that everything will be fine. Red hoped it would be.

Poppy and Dahlia were trying to keep Luca from crying. _He is so young. He shouldn't be here._ Red told them that it was best they take Luca home. They agreed and left.

Matilda sighs. "Red, maybe it was best that they took him."

Red gasps. "Matilda! He was innocent. He had nothing to do with us."

"You did infect him."

Red frowns. "So it's my fault?"

Chuck, seeing the tension, stepped between them. "Guys, let's not point fingers. It is no one's fault."

"Unless there is a spy." Stella pointed out.

"Stella!" Chuck yells in reply.


	3. Chapter 3

They agreed they were going to sneak into the orphanage the next day. Well, a small group of them will. Having all of them go in was too dangerous. They brought the best on the team; Red, Chuck, Willow, Stella, Gale, and Bomb. They all had something to contribute to the mission; Red knew the orphanage inside and out; Chuck was faster than lightning; Willow could drop kick anyone; Stella has quick reflexes; Gale has a pollen that can open anything; and Bomb could explode.

They were the perfect team. They had the perfect plan.

* * *

It was sneaking into the orphanage but finding the way into the underground 'base' was another story. Where would they keep the entrance?

"If I was an evil mastermind," Chuck whispered looking around. "I would hide the entrance in a… supplies closet!" He speeds into the one he spotted and waits for the others to sneak there.

When he gets there, Red smacks Chuck on the back of the head. "We could've got caught genius."

Chuck blushes for his poor judgement. "Sorry guys. I swore the entrance was- A lever!" He quickly pulls the lever.

For a few seconds nothing happens. Then the floor starts shaking and they feel the room start lowering. _**How deep is this going to go?!**_ _I don't know C!_ "Hold on tight everybody!" Red yelled as the 'ride' sped up. He looked around. Everyone were holding onto something except for Bomb and Willow. They had a smile on their faces as if they enjoyed it.

Everyone else noticed their calm expressions and let go. Red didn't think it was safe but he let go too. If they could handle it, he could too. _**Red, you could get us killed. Stop it!**_ _Come on C, have a little fun._ Suddenly the room stopped and everyone hit the floor. He looked up to see Bomb and Willow still standing.

Red gets up slowly. "Man, that packed a punch. Is everyone okay?"

Chuck was helping Gale and Stella get up. They seemed fine. No bruises or anything. Bomb and Willow were fine. How they handled the impact Red might never know. Or he did know but it just never occurred to him.

It occurred to someone else though. Stella. She glared at them. "How could you handle what just happened? This is the first time we got on this thing."

Bomb shrugs. "I guess we can handle tough situations."

"Are you saying I can't?" Stella almost yelled.

"No," Bomb replied with a smirk. "I'm not saying that at all."

"Who are you two?" Stella asked, her glare sharp like a knife. "Who are you working for?"

Willow gasps. "Are you calling us spies?"

Stella winces and instantly regrets her question. "No… I didn't… I'm sorry Willow. I'm sorry Bomb. I'm just on edge."

Red sighs. "We're all on edge right now. The best thing we can do is stick together." He peeks out the door of the closet. There were no guards nor any doors. It was just a long hallway. "Hey guys. It's safe. This place looks deserted."

They all stepped into the hallway and looked both ways. "Which way do we go?" Red asks quietly.

"We follow our hearts. Let's go left." Bomb whispers.

There were no objections so they went left. They were following their hearts. _**How cheesy is that?**_ _What do you expect? He is a big softy._ _ **A softy who can explode.**_ Red rolls his eyes.

"Hey Red." Chuck calls. "Do you think we are missing something."

Red looks back at him. "What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling these aren't walls." Chuck speeds off to check the opposite side of Red.

Red turns to the wall besides him and starts feeling his along it. He was about to give up when he fell through the wall. If someone didn't grab him he would've fell into a pit of piranhas. He felt someone pull back him back into the hallway. He opens his eyes to see Chuck holding him back from the wall.

"You okay?" Chuck asks scared. "What did you see?"

"Who has a pit of piranhas?" Red asks shaking. "This place is crazy. First, the long hallway. Then- Has that corner always been there?" He pointed ahead where the hallway takes a sudden right.

Chuck frowns. "No. That hasn't." He lets go of Red and turns around in time to see about twenty guards emerge from hidden doors.

Red gasps seeing more guards appear from behind the corner. "Um Chuck. Did you find a door on that other wall?"

"No."

 _ **That leaves us with one option; jump in the pit.**_ _We are not going to jump in a pit and die._ _ **Well what can we do? Get captured?**_ Red frowned. What to do? The guards were so close. He turns to look at his friends just as the guards got to them. "At least we'll be together." Red, Chuck, and Stella grabs each other's hands. To their surprise Bomb and Willow take a step back.

"About that," Bomb says with a grin, "We were never together."

"What?" Red froze. They never were their friends. He gasps. "That is how they knew about Leonard. And they knew we would be here."

Stella starts to cry. "Willow, I thought we were friends. Why?"

Willow frowns. "Can I finally ditch this disguise?"

Bomb nods and in a flash of light Willow was transformed into a punk rock version of herself. She takes of her hat, revealing long black feathers, and tossed it to Stella's feet. "I can finally be the real me."

Stella picks up the hat and holds it to her chest. "Why Willow? Why did you do this?"

Willow laughs. "It's fun to be evil."

Chuck was the next bird to question. "Why Bomb? I thought we were best friends."

Willow rolls her eyes. "I already answered the question for both of us." She snaps her fingers. "Seize them."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This is the last chapter for this story. Enjoy. (Sorry if this is late.)**

* * *

The guards split up the team in two and locked them in cells. Red had the cell with Chuck which made things a little better. _**Stupid! We should've known! Things weren't right about that guy!**_ _He was the one who knew about the cave. He knew Leonard was at my house._ _ **When I get our hands on him**_ _I'm going to kill him._

Chuck sighs. "I was an idiot! I thought that walking olive was my friend. I trusted him. It is all my fault."

Red walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder. "It is not your fault. None of us could've guessed they were spies." _**I could.**_ _C!_ _ **What? The sudden convenience of a cave, Leonard gets taken the day after he arrives, them handling the crazy elevator, those are all good evidence.**_ _That is good evidence._

Chuck looks up at Red and smiles. "Thanks Red. I needed that. Now how do we escape?"

Red began inspecting the cell. There was a toilet in the corner and one bed. "I guess we're sharing it." He said jokingly.

"Be prepared. I'm a snuggler." Chuck said with a laugh. _**Gay.**_

The rest of the cell was bare except for one wall that was covered in strange drawings. "Hey Chuck. Come check this out."

Chuck got up and walked over to study the wall. "Weird. It's pictures of an egg." He looked closely and noticed there was a name hidden in the patterns of the eggs. "Isn't that… your name?"

Red leaned down to a green egg. He saw his name in the green swirls. "Why would my name be here?"

"Red, do you think… your parents were here?"

"Our… parents?" _**They could've been here.**_ _But why? What did they do wrong?_ _ **We may never know.**_ Red looks up and freezes. "Uh… Chuck."

Chuck looks up and gasps. Red's parents, or whoever, wrote 'Contamination' on the ceiling over and over again. "How would they get up there?"

Red rolls his eyes. "We need to check this room for anything. They could've left a message."

Chuck begins checking for loose stones while Red crawls under the bed. He looked up at the mattress hoping to find some note. That's when he spotted it; a folded up not slipped into a broken spring. He carefully took it and slipped out from under the bed. "Chuck. I found something."

Chuck speeds over and sits down beside him. Red opens the note and begins reading:

"Dear Red, if you're reading this you were captured. There are a few things you need to know. The bird behind all of this is ***smudge*.** He is looking for a ***smudge*** to stop the ***smudge*** from rising up. This is important. Contamination is ***smudge*.** Be prepared for ***smudge*.** Your parents, Ruby and Rex."

Chuck frowns. "It is all smudged up. Now we will never know who is behind this."

They heard the handle on the door turn. Red quickly puts the note away. The door opened. They expected guards that would take them to the big boss but they were pleasantly surprised to see Leonard standing there with Gale and Stella behind him. "We have no time to lose."

Another bird appeared from behind him and she gave Red a very apologetic smile. He frowned in return. "Why are you here Willow?"

"I-I just wanted to be close to Bomb." She said ashamed. "When I found out he was evil… I wanted to be a part of it to get closer to him."

Red rolled his eyes. _**I hardly believe that.**_ _She knows this place. We can use her as a guide._ "Fine. Let's just go."

"We have to shut the bomb down." Willow said shaking her head.

Stella almost freaked. "Bomb? What bomb?"

Willow sighs. "They are planning to blow up the area where Red was found. I heard them say there was something under the ground."

"Under the ground?" Chuck asked. "What would be under the ground?"

"A lake?" Red guessed. "An underground lake."

"Hello, we don't have time for this." Leonard said grabbing Red's hand and pulling him along. "We need to go stop that bomb."

"But, Willow is the only one who knows where-" Red was cut off by a loud bell ring through the hall.

"We are too late." He heard Willow say.

Red closes his eyes expecting fire to engulf the hall. There was silence. Nothing. He opened his eyes to see that Leonard had wrapped his flabby arms around him. _He is… protecting us?_ _ **And I thought Chuck was gay but he-**_ _Shut up C! This is nice._

Leonard looks down into Red's hazel eyes. "I thought there was going to be an explosion so…"

Red smiles. "Thank you Leonard."

Leonard blushes. "You're welcome Red."

"Woah. Are you two… flirting?"

Red looked over at Chuck and blushed. "Um…"

"We have no time to flirt." Willow said walking past them. "We need to get out of here before _he_ comes to find us."

"He?"

* * *

"Willow is gone." Bomb whispered to Judge Peckinpah. "She probably went to go free her pesky friends."

Judge Peckinpah shushed him. "If _he_ finds out we will be-"

"Find out what?" A harsh voice said from behind them.

Judge Peckinpah turned around quickly. "Sir, we might have a small issue-"

"What issue?"

"An agent might be… freeing the prisoners."

The boss let out a loud growl. "Do I have to do everything by myself?!"

* * *

"We need to get to the lobby. It has the easiest way to the surface." Willow frowns. "But we might meet _him_ there."

"Who is 'him'?"

"That is _him_." Willow stopped in the archway of the lobby. Everyone stopped behind her and looked up at the humongous bird looking down on them.

Red gasped. "Is that…"

Chuck blushes. "Mighty Eagle. Man, seeing my crush in person. It isn't as great as I expected." _**I told you he was gay.**_

Mighty Eagle raised an eyebrow at the small yellow bird. "What?" He looked away from the bird and his eyes fell upon Red. "Ah, Red I presume. You look just like your mother."

"My mother? What do you know about my mother?" Red asked wanting to punch the stupid legend.

"I know she was annoying. She talked too much." Mighty Eagle laughs. "And your dad was a dork."

"How can you know that you oversized Chicken?!" Red screamed.

The legend leaned down and grabbed him. He brought Red to his face and growled. "I should've thrown your egg into the sea you pest!"

Red gasped. What could he do? Suddenly it dawned on him. He looked down at Chuck. Chuck gave him a wink. He looked back into the eyes of the legend. "You're a different species right?"

Mighty Eagle was shocked by the question. "I guess so."

 _ **Why are you asking for trivia- Oh!**_ The hand Red was held in began to melt. Mighty Eagle dropped Red in panic. "No! No!" He screamed as the melting spread up his arm, over his shoulder, and to his face.

Red landed in Leonard's arms. "Thanks for catching me." He whispered looking at the pig dazed.

Leonard smiled and nuzzled Red's cheek. "You're welcome cutie."

Red looked over to where Mighty Eagle once stood. Now there was a puddle of feathers and blood. "Wow. That is scary."

Willow sighs. "We need to go. Judge Peckinpah and Bomb must've fled. They could've put this place on lockdown."

Leonard quickly put Red down and they all ran to the nearest elevator. Willow pulled a lever and they were off. The trip up was much easier than down so they didn't fall down this time. When they got to the surface they found themselves near Matilda's home.

What they saw was shocking. Every bird was running to court. They followed the birds closely. What could be happening? A meeting? _**If that Peckin-freak is issuing a new law against us I swear.**_ They found Matilda standing at the podium.

"I know there was a big explosion. We just need to stay calm and stay away from that area." She quickly dismissed the crowd when she saw them. She ran up to them when everyone left. "There you are! What happened?" The other mutants joined her side.

"It is a long story." Red said before telling them everything. When he was done they stared at him in shock.

"Bomb was evil?" Hal asked.

"Mighty Eagle melted?" Bubbles asked.

"They caused the explosion?" Matilda asked shocked.

"Yes, can you show us where it is?" Red asked looking around.

Matilda led them through the forest into a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a big crater. They walked over to inspect it. Inside this crater was a lime green gooey substance.

"Red is that…"

"Yes, this stuff is definitely… Radioactive."


End file.
